


I'm In Love With You

by LaVioleBlanche



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVioleBlanche/pseuds/LaVioleBlanche
Summary: Eren loves Levi more than he can say.





	I'm In Love With You

"Levi, I am in love with you. I have been since the moment you helped me off the floor in the hall seven years ago, and I will be until the day I die. 

"I'm in love with the way your hair sticks up in the mornings, how you rub your sleepy eyes to wake up, the way you latch onto me when you realize you have to go to work.

"I'm in love with the way the fairy lights in our room reflect on your hair and make your eyes shine, and how you laughed at me when I insisted we put them up. I know you love them now.

"I'm in love with the way your eyes sparkle when you learn something new, that mischievous glint that never fails to both scare and excite me. From the bright reflection of the sunset to the silver rain clouds, I am in love with your eyes.

"I'm in love with your mouth, the way the sides curl up when I'm doing something cute and you think I'm not watching you, how your lips feel against mine and the slight taste of nicotine and mint. I love the way your mouth feels on my skin on the nights we can't talk about without blushing.

"I love the way your hair falls in your eyes and you brush it out of your face, giving me the smile only I've seen.

"I'm in love with the way you say my name, whether it's "I love you Eren," to "Eren get your ass over here," I love hearing my name come from your lips, it just makes it seem that much more special.

"I love the way you call me brat ever since we first met. I love the sweet things you whisper in my ear when you think I'm sleeping and yes Levi. I do think we're soulmates.

"Most of all, I love your personality, what makes you you. I love how you cook dinner for me after a long day at work. I love your obsessive cleanliness. I love how you hold me when I cry, like nothing will ever hurt me again, and it can't with you there. 

"With you there, I'm at my best. There is no such thing as perfection, but you make me feel pretty damn close to it. 

"I love the first date we went on, how you gripped my hand as hard as you could on the ferries wheel, how you finally worked up the courage to kiss me so lovingly that it felt like the stars sang us a love song. How we shared a cotton candy as we watched the fireworks.

"You don't understand how much I love you. This moment, if I could choose any moment to live in forever, it would be this one because of the way you're here with me right now, and your flushed cheeks and your perfect teardrops. The way you look at me like I'm the most beautiful thing in the world. 

"The sunset is the perfect backdrop, and the perfect Diamonds that are your tears will forever be encompassed in my mind because I will remember and cherish this moment, you, Levi, forever.

"I love you Levi. Will you marry me?"

\---

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, I love every single one of you! Remember to take care of yourselves ^-^


End file.
